Blame it on the Alcohol
by Raychel
Summary: What if all they could do was blame it on the alcohol? Video to go with it, also MAJOR M. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO!
1. Blame it on the goose

AN: By request, I made a **video** under the name **Juniperbrze**... now by request I am writing a story for the video... I do have a life... really!!! lol **M... RATED M!!!!!!!!! I warned you... if you get corrupted by this... well I WARNED YOU!!!!!!!!**

Another long night at the Special Victims Unit left all of the detectives to their thoughts, Olivia Benson was finishing up on her very last note when her partner Elliot Stabler let out a huge breath of air.

"Done?" She asked him without looking up.

"If only." Elliot scratched his head as he opened up a new file.

"I'm getting out of here guys, I'll just come in early in the morning." Fin Tutuola announced as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's not homework man, you can't just finish it in the morning." His own partner, John Munch told him as he worked on his computer.

"It's almost midnight..." Fin pointed out as he got up from his chair.

"You're really going to save it for the morning?" Olivia asked as she finished her note in a flourish and closed the file.

"Trust me it's not that dire." Fin put his jacket on and looked at the other three left in the squad room, "You guys should do the same."

"Well I'm done so..." Olivia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"So you wanna go grab a drink? It's my day off tomorrow." Fin's question had John stop typing and Elliot go still.

"Gee Fin, why don't you just ask me out and get it over with?" Olivia teased causing John to snicker and Elliot to clear his throat extra loud.

"I'm done." Elliot said quickly.

"But you just said-" Olivia started.

"It's my day off too so... why not?"

"John you coming?" Olivia looked over at the older man and he raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, you kids have fun and don't do anything I would." Olivia stood up and got her purse as Elliot yawned. He checked his cell phone and scowled.

"Kathy?" Fin asked him and he made a face.

"Ever since I uttered possible seperation again she's been nagging me every hour." Elliot muttered and Olivia glanced at him.

"You're looking into divorce again?" She asked in surprise, "You never said anything."

"I just did." Elliot looked away and Fin nudged Olivia and raised an eyebrow, nodding towards Elliot. Olivia rolled her eyes at his high shool gesture and decided to ignore it. So Elliot was single again for a half second, what else was new?

"I'll drive." Fin offered and Elliot made a face.

"Nah, I'll drive."

"Why don't you both drive? El if you get too hammered..." Olivia said in a warning tone.

"Since when do I get too hammered Liv?" Elliot did not sound offended and she just chuckled.

"Do I need to remind you of the last time we got drinks?" Olivia noticed him blush and she knew why, it all made sense... no wonder Elliot had been hitting on her last time they went out. He was divorcing Kathy... Olivia had to be strong, he was her partner, bad... wrong... oh if only she would listen to her common sense.

"I guess I'll meet you guys there?" Fin asked.

"Sure." Olivia nodded, Fin left as she waited for Elliot to get his coat on.

"You're not working either tomorrow are you Liv?" Elliot knew the answer to this however Olivia decided to oblige.

"I'm on call." She reminded him and he smiled faintly. Olivia had a sneaking suspicion of something and she always followed her gut... but this time her gut was saying that this wasn't a bad thing....

"You ready?" Elliot asked her as he got his car keys.

"Have been..." Olivia answered and he waved good night to John.

"Don't work too hard." Olivia called to him and John muttered something under his breath that she could not make out.

"So today was eventful," Elliot began to make small talk as they headed to his car.

"We arrested four perps, not too bad." Olivia smiled.

"Can you believe our third victim earlier?" Elliot brought up as they got into his car.

"The one with the nails?" Olivia recalled.

"Yeah, that's the one." Elliot reached into his pocket and threw a small piece of paper at her, "She asked me to call her."

"In case you needed information?" Olivia was confused.

"No Liv, she wanted me to CALL her." Elliot turned the engine over and Olivia looked down at the digits.

"Oh." She rolled down the window and flicked the paper out of her window, "Looks like you lost it."

"Shame." Elliot gave her a look with a smile and she felt her face get hot. What was wth him? Was he just happy he was away from Kathy again? Was that was this was? Olivia decided to ignore it the best she could, it was not working.

"Liv why don't you have a boyfriend?" Elliot's question was so abrupt that Olivia was at a loss for words.

"Uh... you know why." She stammered.

"No I don't..." Elliot looked at her as he stopped at a red light, "I mean you're gorgeous, how do you not have a man in your life?" Olivia stopped herself from reminding him that HE was the man in her life... but that would not be appropriate at the moment.

"Haven't found the right one I guess." Olivia lied.

"Maybe you're just not looking hard enough." Elliot dared to say and Olivia's heart began to race, what was he getting at? And why was he getting at it? What on earth....

"I don't see Fin's car." Elliot said out of the blue as they pulled up in front of the bar.

"Maybe he parked somewhere else, come on I'm parched." Olivia got ot of the car, holding her purse tightly, she was having second thoughts on having a few drinks. Her inhibitions did not need to be lowered anymore but they way Elliot was acting she needed a few good drinks in her. The bar was not too crowded so Elliot chose a booth to sit at, Olivia sat accross from him.

"Hi detectives, what can I get for you tonight? The usual?" Betsy always waited on them, Olivia was about to confirm their usual drinks just as Elliot held up his hand.

"Gin Martini for me and a shot of scotch." Elliot looked over at Olivia who found herself nervous again.

"Shot of Bourbon with a vodka martini." Olivia ordered and Betsy smiled at them before walking away.

"So why the new drink?" Olivia asked Elliot as he took a sip of his complimentary water.

"I'm off tomorrow," Was all he said and she bit her lip. Olivia knew how Elliot could be with Alcohol in his system but tonight was different.

"Here you go." Betsy brought them their drinks and Elliot ordered two more rounds of shots. After consuming her drinks Olivia ordered more and her vision started to come out blurry making her feel lightheaded and hot.

"These drinks are good." Elliot said huskily and Olivia nodded in agreement, "Liv... you never told me why you don't have a boyfriend... you're this amazing woman that I... well I could only dream of being with and-"

"El..." Olivia blushed.

"No, listen to me... you shouldn't be alone." Elliot sounded so genuine that she looked up at him and tried to focus, "Not someone like you."

"I'm not alone." Olivia got out, "I have you to nag me."

"When was the last time you... were held Liv?" Elliot reached his hand out to her.

"El..."

"I bet you are the best thing in the world to hold..." Elliot did not slur but his face was red.

"El, what are you doing?"

"I've been a fucking idiot Olivia." He demanded to her, "Do you know how long I have wanted to hold you? Kiss you..."

"OK that's it you're cut off! I'm going to the ladies room," But to Olivia's dismay her legs were wobbly and she almost toppled to the floor but Elliot was fast enough to catch her.

"You OK?" He asked her, his arms around her waist and their faces only inches apart.

"Y-yeah..." Olivia barely got out and it was then that she knew what he was about to do. Her eyes automatically closed as his lips touched hers, it was nothing like she had ever felt. She had never felt such passion and emotion, it made her more dizzy. Olivia opened her mouth allowing him access to her and she felt his tongue massage her own. Elliot deepened the kiss, pulling her practically on top of him. It was like they had forgotten that they were in a public place.

"I've called you two a cab and can I say one thing?" Betsy interrupted them, "It's about time." She laid the bill down as Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him. She had never felt such a fire in a kiss before, she never wanted it to end, she felt right. She felt something she had only ever imagined... was this it? Elliot's hands left her face and found their way to her stomach where he grazed a finger across her shirt line. Olivia moaned into his mouth and he pulled her to him as close as she could get.

"OK guys, your cab is here.... I'll put it on your tab." Betsy was beginning to get annoying. Olivia did not want to stop kissing Elliot, she couldn't. What if she took him to her place? That wouldn't be so bad... in fact it wold be something she wanted... needed.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked once Olivia and Elliot broke apart only for enough time to get into the cab. Olivia gave him her address and he chuckled at them, "Don't get anything on those seats!" He teased them.

"Liv?" Elliot whispered to her as he lined her neck with kisses.'

"Hm?"

"I want you." His admission made her find his mouth with her own again and she found herself fumbling with his shirt. Elliot and Olivia were still almost clothed when they got to her place, things had been undone already and made to seem like it was still one when in all reality it was ready to come off. Olivia had never wanted someone so much as she wanted Elliot, she had never felt such fire for any other man. Her whole body ached for him as he began to slip off her shirt, his hands stopping for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"You're beautiful." He told her, looking into her eyes, "My god you're perfect Liv." Olivia ran her hands up his chest, under his shirt and with perfect grace removed it. Her hands traced back down to his belt and began to unbuckle it. Elliot began to kiss her neck as she began to expose him. He gasped as she took hold of him and began to feel him, stroke him... she felt a drop of precum and moaned. Elliot, noticing her need took his mouth and bit the front of her bra, she had worn the one the clasped in the front that night and he was unhooked it with his teeth. Her breasts feel free and instantly Elliot had engulfed her left nipple in his mouth, tasting it and rolling it around with his tongue. Olivia moaned once again and that was when Elliot pulled her off of her feet and pressed her against the wall.

"I need you." Olivia told him, her breath rapid.

"You want me?" Elliot asked in a husky voice.

"Yes."

"Do you know how much I want you Olivia? How long I've wanted you?" Elliot took her mouth into his again and she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, holding onto him for support. His pants fell to the ground and she felt him undo her own slacks, his hand exploring her made her bite his neck in pleasure and he looked at he in surprise.

"Sorry." She smiled at him.

"Don't be, I love it." Elliot began to kiss her again, down... down he traced his tongue until he finally made it....

"Elliot...." Olivia whimpered as she felt him blow on her gently, "No... I don't want that... not right now... I want..." Olivia found him again, "This." Holding onto him for support she lifter heself up and put her legs around his waist. Elliot moved with her and was now carrying her to her bedroom, as he laid her onto the bed, she felt Elliot fill her with himself. The feeling was indescribable, never had she felt such a mixture of emotion with pleasure. Elliot, as if reading her mind knew what to do. Even though they were both not thinking clearly, he still wanted to make love to her and Olivia could feel it. She pulled him as close to her as he could get, until there was no room between them at all.

"Oh." Olivia cried out as he thrust into her, so much built up, so much...Olivia could feel herself already tighten around him and she threw her head back.

"That's it Liv, come for me." Elliot whispered to her and she did so again. Elliot was running his hands all over her, through her hair, around her back... her breasts, her lips...Olivia put a hand on his lower back, hitting a pressure point and she could feel him swell in her sending her off the edge again..

"El?" Olivia's voice asked him.

"Yes?"

"I want you to come with me." Olivia tightened her legs around him, his blue eyes on her brown he began to thrust in hard but gentle motions and Olivia could feel her body getting ready.

"I love you." Elliot whispered to her and she cried out as he thrust into her so deep she lifted off of the bed, his arms supporting her, "I love you Liv."

"I love you too El... Oh god I love you too."


	2. Gottya feelin' loose

AN: Thank you to everyone who commented and all of the good stuff :D Onto the next part...

Olivia did not awake to the sunlight shining in to her face, not it was still dark out when she awoke to she smell of eggs... and bacon?

"What the..." Olivia looked over at her clock and it read 5:30 AM, the time she usually woke up no matter what. Despite consuming so much alcohol Olivia did not have a horrible headache, she felt a bit queasy but that was it. Olivia felt fuzzy and looked around as she sat up and when she saw that a towel had been laid out and she was confused.

"I thought I head something." Elliot's voice made her look up from the bed and at the doorway. Oh... she remembered now. Of course, how could she forget the mind blowing sex that had taken place quite a few times that night.

"How are you awake? You must be exhausted." Olivia sat up, the sheet over her but Elliot was just smiling at her.

"Well I need my strength and... you need your coffee..." Elliot came into the bedroom and sat down next to her. It was not how she thought it was going to be, she had always thought about this, how it would go if it ever happened. Elliot regretting it in the morning and leaving in the middle of he night, but no here he was sitting across from her smiling at her.

"You need your strength huh?" Olivia pressed her forehead against his and he tilted his head to catch her lips with his.

"Someone wore me out a little, gotta refuel."

"Oh... wore you out huh?" Olivia laughed and kissed him again, this time holding it for longer.

"Not that I'm complaining but I need help with my energy."

"Hm... well how is it now?" Olivia asked feeling her heart start to race, "By the smell of you, you took a shower."

"Well I also want to be clean for you." Elliot grinned but closed his eyes when Olivia placed a soft kiss on his collar, "I've got food cooking Liv." His voice had become hoarse for a moment.

"Trust me this will only take a second." Olivia began to kiss his chest now and he began to tremble, his hand running through her hair as she lowered her head down... down. Elliot smelled of soap and his skin was smooth as she placed her hand on his lower stomach. Elliot's breathing began to get rapid as Olivia's lips got closer to his navel and she now put her tongue against his skin, savoring the mix of soap and salt, "Oh God Liv..." Elliot moaned as she pulled him out of his boxers and began to stroke him with only on hand. She supported herself with the other and took a deep breath as she kissed him just once, his breathing got harder, kissed him again as she stroked.

"I want to taste you." Olivia took him into her mouth and he gasped, putting his right hand on her back.

"Oh Liv... oh god." He was in ecstasy as Olivia pulled him in and out, in and out. Olivia had never liked going down on any man but it did not feel like something she had to do to Elliot, she wanted to do this to him. To give him this pleasure, she felt him swell and knew what was about to happen. Not liking that aspect at all, Olivia removed her mouth and kept stroking him up and down, Elliot pulled her to him as he came, he chest was hot and flushed.

"Told you it would only take a second." Olivia giggled as Elliot looked at her before rolling his eyes back in his head and trying to catch his breath.

"You're amazing Liv." He told her and she smiled at him.

"You're not so bad yourself." Olivia closed her eyes as he kissed her on t he forehead.

"I'll be right back Liv."

"Actually I'm going to get into the shower so... take your time." Olivia nodded and he kissed her shoulder before leaving the room, staggering a bit due to the rush he just had. Olivia got up to go to her bathroom, she brushed her teeth before getting into the shower. Olivia smiled in content as she felt the water going over her, was she dreaming? She had to be... only in her wildest dreams would...

"Mind some company?" Elliot's voice made her eyes open and she grinned even bigger.

"You've already taken a shower," Olivia giggled as she rinsed off the soap that she had applied to her whole body.

"Who said anything about getting clean?" Elliot got in and Olivia feel him from behind her, the water ran over them as he began to kiss her neck, she could feel that he was already aroused again, causing her to moan, thinking about what it had been like for him to be inside her so many times earlier that it felt strange without him. Olivia said nothing as Elliot cupped her breasts in his hands, she leaned her head back onto his shoulder and he found her mouth with his. Elliot's hands explored the front of her body and her abs tightened as she could feel herself wanting him. Elliot's fingers found her spot and she held onto him as he massaged her with one finger, then two... Olivia could feel her heart begin to race, the pleasure was so amazing that she had to hold onto him for support. Her body braced itself for the release of her own pleasure as Elliot massaged her harder and she groaned. The water adding to her senses. Olivia turned around to face Elliot, kissing him, pushing him against the wall of the shower.

Elliot moved his hands to slowly open them so he had full access. It was Olivia's turn to be pressed against the shower wall as Elliot entered her for the, she had lost count, time that night/morning. Was it possible that every time it got better? It was like her body molded to his and it heightened everything even more. Just as she was about to peak, Elliot got slower and her eyes widened at this.

"I meant what I said last night Liv..." He said to her as she moved her body with his.

"What?"

"I love you, I have for a long time... I didn't say it just because... well you know what it was like..." Elliot kissed her neck and she closed her eyes, savoring his movements.

"I love you too El." Olivia felt him pick up pace once again and she let herself moan. She could feel her whole body on fire, she could feel the water getting cool but Elliot was not letting up. She felt him come inside her and she went with him, he held himself in her as she convulsed on him. Once she was done having the multiple orgasms Elliot did not leave her. He stayed inside her, kissing her forehead, her nose... then her lips. Olivia loved him right where he was and was dreading the moment he would have to pull out of her. After kissing him until the water went completely cold, Elliot finally separated himself from her.

"I hate that part." Olivia groaned.

"Yeah me too." Elliot turned the water off and Olivia shivered slightly due to the cool air, "I bet you're hungry huh Liv?"

"I could eat... why?" Olivia got her towel and wrapped it around herself as Elliot got his towel from her room.

"I kind of made you some breakfast... eggs Benedict, silver dollar pancakes... bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice."

"You found all of that in my kitchen?" Olivia was shocked, "I had no idea-"

"I actually went to a little 24 hour shop to get the things... I figured since something really special happened last night... well I wanted it all to be special." Elliot looked shy for a moment and Olivia walked over to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you." She told him and he leaned over to kiss her softly and she smiled into his mouth.

"I keep on waiting to wake up from this possible dream I'm having." Elliot squinted at her and she blushed.

"Elliot... I never took you for being a romantic." Olivia told him honestly.

"That's the funny thing, I'm not." Elliot grinned, "But when it comes to you? Liv... I know that I'm not divorced yet but-"

"Yes." Olivia cut him off.

"I didn't even get to ask you yet." Elliot laughed at her and she joined him.

"El, anything you ask me the answer will always be yes." Olivia insisted as her stomach began to growl, "And I need food."

"That's why I made it." Elliot smiled at her and she turned to leave the bedroom but Elliot's hand stopped her and she looked back at him.

"What is it El?"

"Are you with me?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure I understand the question El... I'm right here." Olivia kept her eyes on his and a small smile on her face.

"I meant... are you on the same page as I am?" The worry on Elliot's face was evident, causing Olivia to go back towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulled him to her.

"I love you Elliot Stabler, I think I've always loved you as cheesy as it sounds.... but I'm not going anywhere from this." Olivia stared at him as he gazed into her eyes, searching them.

"I'm sorry it took me so long... to-"

"Shh... everything is OK now... it's OK." Olivia kissed his cheek and he embraced her in his strong arms.

"I'm never going to leave you Liv... never."

"Good, because I don't want you to." Olivia nuzzled her nose against his and Elliot all of the worry in his face went away.

"So you're on call today?" He asked her.

"Yup..."

"Well let's get some food in you so you have your strength in case anything happens to you." Elliot winked at her.

"Anything?" Olivia said in a teasing tone.

"You never know..."

"Promise?" Olivia was treading in deep waters and Elliot smiled at her.

"Just eat first, I don't want you collapsing on me..." Elliot paused, "That was a lie, I do want you collapsing on me just not in a bad way." Elliot poked her as she sat down at her table to eat the plate set in front of her, today was going to be an amazing day... oh yes. Just as Olivia was about to take a bite her phone went off and she groaned.

"Really? Why?" Olivia groaned like a little girl.

"Benson." Elliot answered the phone for her and she choked on her coffee.

"Don'... anther it!" Olivia exclaimed, her mouth full.

"Yes it's me, Elliot." He looked amused but Olivia could feel her heart pump faster... why did she care about who found out? "Liv's eating right now John, she will be over there in thirty.... OK... well yeah." Elliot hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, beginning her delicious breakfast deciding to let it do.

"Found a body on seventh, want you at the precinct in half an hour."

"And so begins my day." Olivia sighed, "But what a good way to start one." She grinned at him, "You're welcome to stay here while I go in."

"I can drive you," Elliot offered as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"That would be great." Olivia finished her breakfast as they talked, laughed... before she knew it, it was time to get dressed and go, "Well I guess I'll just throw something on..." Olivia sighed.

"Liv?" Elliot followed her down the small hallway.

"Yeah?"

"You got something on your chin babe." Elliot spun her around and kissed her neck, she laughed and sighed in content.

"Ohh... I have to get ready El..."

"But who knows how long you'll be gone..." Elliot kissed her ear and then her nose, "It could be... hours."

"I'm sure you'll survive." Olivia could feel the want in her trying to take over and she tried to fight it, "But... I might need a pick me up before I go..." Elliot's mouth attacked her own and she pulled him to the floor, which was lucky to be carpeted. Olivia decided that she did not enjoy a quickie with Elliot as much as making love to him for hours on end... but it left her with a flush in her cheek and a smile on her mouth. After having one more go round the two got dressed and Elliot drove her to work but on the way his cell phone went off and he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"I know I didn't come home last night..." Elliot must have been talking to Kathy... Olivia got a sick feeling in her stomach as she listened to his side of the conversation, "Kathy we're getting a divorce, you've wanted one for a long time and we're finally doing it... no I didn't meet someone else... No, I can't... well... OK... fine." Elliot hung up and Olivia could feel the bubble she had been on pop. So Elliot wasn't going to tell Kathy about them? Well it wasn't like Olivia had expected him to announce it all over creation... but for Kathy to ask him if he had met someone else and for him to deny it... well it made Olivia feel ten inches small.

"What did she want?" Olivia asked, hoping her pain would not show through but it was noticeable in her voice but Elliot did not detect it.

"She uh wants me to meet her at the ER, Eli's sick... so..." Elliot reached over to hold Olivia's hand but she pulled away, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Olivia lied. Just one more red light to go and she would be at work.

"Liv don't lie to me, what's wrong? Is it Kathy? Liv, she and I are over." Elliot sounded like he meant it... but Olivia felt foolish. Who was she kidding? Elliot was not ready for another relationship... he had been married for so long... how could Olivia expect Elliot to just completely walk away from Kathy? Olivia began to feel truly sick to her stomach and she asked Elliot to pull over. He did so and she got out, gasping for air.

"Liv, you OK?" Elliot had gotten out to come to her side and she nodded taking in deep breaths.

"Maybe last night was a mistake." Olivia looked down.

"What?!" Elliot's eyes widened.

"No... I didn't mean that... I meant that... we were stupid Elliot... we didn't think about it, we just dove right in."

"I did what I felt Liv." Elliot put a hand on her back, "I don't know what's going on in your head but please know that I don't believe that last night was a mistake. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

"Go meet Kathy, call me about Eli." Olivia was only a block away from the precinct and she began to walk.

"Wait." Elliot stopped her and she looked at him.

"El, I've gotta go." Olivia was still upset, she wasn't sure what to do... listen to her heart or her mind?

"I love you Liv... I love you." Elliot ran a hand down her cheek and she felt her eyes fill with tears, "I still love you even if your confused... I will still love you if you tell me you need time... I will always love you." Elliot held her gaze and she could feel her chest tighten. Olivia wanted to believe him... she wanted to know it was true... but something in her mind was telling her to worry and she hated that.

**So what do you guys think? Is Olivia over-reacting? Or... hm... what could be going on my EO mind to upset paradise? hm...**


	3. Record Scratch

AN: Have no fear loyal readers, everything will be OK, here is another chapter to put your minds at ease :)

Elliot waited in the car as he watched Olivia disappear around the corner. He could feel his chest tighten at the thought of losing Olivia after he had just gotten her finally in his arm, felt her, tasted her. Elliot knew that Olivia was worried about Kathy, of course she was, he had been married to Kathy for so long and things had been on the rocks before so Elliot understood why Olivia might be feeling so scared. Well he was not about to let anything ruin this, he couldn't. He had ruined so many things before and if he lost Olivia over something so stupid he would never forgive himself. Elliot put the car in drive and headed to the hospital where Kathy had brought Eli.

"Oh thank god you're here." Kathy stood when she saw him, Eli was in her arms squirming. His face was red due to crying and when he saw Elliot he put his arms out for him. Elliot took his son in his arms and rocked him.

"Daddy's here little guy, shh it's OK." Elliot felt his forehead and it was hot to the very touch.

"He has been grabbing his ear since last night... I figured that it might be just an earache but... then he started to get sick and feverish... I really wished you had been home." Kathy looked at Elliot, her eyes tired.

"We agreed that I would be staying at my new place." Elliot reminded her.

"I called you a million times Elliot." Kathy looked away.

"Work." Elliot cleared his throat and kept rocking Eli.

"I'm your wife Elliot, I know when you're hiding something." Kathy's statement made Elliot sigh for he knew that she was right.

"Kathy... you're right OK? I was not at my place last night... I was with Liv." When he said this Kathy's eyes closed as if she were willing herself to not cry, "But this is not the time or the place to talk about this."

"You think I don't know that?" Kathy opened her eyes to reveal sorrow, "How long?"

"How long what?" Elliot asked trying to soothe Eli.

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"Last night was the first time." Elliot told her honestly and she sighed, shaking her head, "Kathy I swear to you that last night was the very first time."

"Do you love her?" Kathy asked is if she had known this conversation would take place, she had just been waiting.

"Yes." Elliot refused to lie to Kathy, she deserved to know the truth and Olivia deserved to have the truth be told. He was no longer going to lie about this feelings anymore, he was sick of it and had been doing it for too long, "I'm sorry if that hurts you... but I'm not sorry for loving her." was all he could say and Kathy just took in a deep breath.

"I can't say that I'm surprised." Kathy shocked him with these words, "Our marriage has been dying for a long time now... when Eli came along I thought God was giving us another chance." She paused, "I'm not happy by any means... you have a family Elliot."

"I know I do, I have my kids... our kids. But Kathy can you honestly say that you still love me? After everything... can you stand there and tell me you love me like there's no tomorrow?" Her silence answered his question, "See? It's no one's fault that this happened... just like it wasn't Liv's fault that I fell in love with her."

"Eli Stabler?" A nurse called and Elliot walked over to her, hearing Kathy trudging behind, "Please follow me." They were taken to a room and Elliot was given a small nightie for Eli to change into.

"So are you and Olivia... going to be together from now on or is this... just a thing?" Kathy seemed to be in denial and Elliot paused as he took off Eli's shirt.

"It's real Kathy, anything with Liv isn't just a thing." He looked over at his soon to be ex-wife, "And I think you know that."

"At least you're not with some bimbo." Kathy shook her head and Elliot held back a smile at her statement.

"So does that mean..."

"It doesn't mean anything. I am still your wife in the eyes of God Elliot."

"I know you are Kathy, I know. We had a good run... but it just wasn't meant to-" But Elliot's voice caught in his throat when he saw a huge bruise on Eli's arm, "Kathy where the hell did this come from?"

"What?" Kathy sounded tired but came to see what Elliot was talking about, "Oh my god." Kathy was in shock.

"This is a hand print Kathy." Elliot's voice got stony.

"Don't look at me!" Kathy cried out, "He must have... fallen or... I don't know."

"The doctor has to report this Kathy." Elliot told her.

"What? How do you know?" Kathy sputtered.

"Hello, detective for special victims, we investigate this all of the time." Elliot looked at Eli whose eyes were closing.

"Well it will be ok right? I mean obviously this is a mistake."

"Did you grab him by accident? Did he fall and you had to grab him?" Elliot could feel his heart begin to go up and down at the thought of someone hurting his son.

"Elliot I did not hurt Eli." Kathy insisted.

"What about Grace?" Elliot looked at her and then back at Eli.

"The new babysitter? No way."

"Knock, knock." A female doctor came in, "Hi there, is this Eli?" Doctor Rosen was her name, it was all shiny on her name tag.

"He's had a fever since last night." Kathy explained.

"Let me take a look at you." Elliot reluctantly handed his son to the doctor who checked him out, he watched... he waited and he saw the concern in the doctor's eyes when she came across the bruise, "Mhm, well it looks like he has a double ear infection but I'd like to take blood just to be safe, if you will wait here?" The doctor left, keeping the door cracked and Elliot held Eli tighter.

"She's calling SVU Kathy." Elliot closed his eyes.

"But nothing happened!" Kathy raised her voice.

"Something happened to him!" Elliot raised his voice back, Eli began to whimper in protest and Elliot soothed him back to calm.

"Call Olivia." Kathy said out of the blue.

"What?" Elliot all of the sudden had the feeling that Kathy had finally lost it, completely and entirely.

"Well she can come down and clear this up right? I mean... I didn't hurt him!"

"It's gonna be fine Kathy, I promise." Elliot held onto Eli and was not surprised when an officer came in after what seemed like hours.

"Sir... mam... I'm afraid there are some concerns with your son. We've called-"

"I've got it, Eli..." Olivia came into the hospital room and Eli reached out for her like he had done with Elliot.

"You know them Detective?" The officer asked her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Meet my partner Detective Stabler and his-, er... wife." Olivia choked out the last word as she cradled Eli, "So... where's the doctor who saw this so called bruise?" Olivia asked.

"Liv?" Elliot touched her shoulder, "Look at his arm." Olivia did so and gasped.

"Oh my god... where did he get this? How did he get this?" Olivia was truly distraught, "Eli?" Olivia looked at the toddler who looked back at her, "Do you remember me?"

"Lib." Eli babbled and Olivia smiled at him, "Whose that?" Olivia pointed to Elliot.

"Daddy." Eli nodded and smiled at his father.

"Good boy." Olivia forced herself to look at Kathy, "Now whose that?"

"Mommy."

"Good boy, good boy... now Eli has Daddy ever hurt you?"

"Liv." Elliot protested but she gave him a look that told him he needed to trust her and he clamped his mouth shut since he did.

"No, Daddy no." Eli looked lovingly at his father. Olivia closed her eyes for a moment as if gathering courage.

"Good boy, now Eli has mommy ever hurt you?"

"Mommy... ow. Mommy ouch." Eli looked over at Kathy whose mouth dropped open.

"It's not true!" Kathy gasped.

"Kathy... what the hell?" Elliot turned on her.

"I don't know why he's saying that! Elliot I don't know what he's talking about!"

"Kathy... as procedure... I'm going to have to take you in." Olivia did not look at all happy about this, "Eli will stay with Elliot." Olivia handed Eli back to Elliot and glanced at him.

"I didn't hurt him." Kathy cried out, Elliot took cue and brought Eli out of the room so he didn't have to see his mother arrested. He distracted his son as Kathy was escorted out by Olivia who was talking to her but Kathy did not seem interested.

"Liv!" Elliot called out and Olivia looked back at him, "I love you." He mouthed and she nodded as she mouthed back the same. He watched as Kathy was taken out of the building and looked down at Eli.

"Mommy ow... mommy..." Eli babbled on.

"Buddy... did mommy hurt you?" Elliot refused to believe it.

"Mommy ouch, mommy no ouch." Eli went on and Elliot could feel tears sting his eyes. No... Kathy would never hurt Eli... so who did?

MEANWHILE

....

He turned the lock in the front door of her house, not turning on any lights since no one seemed to be home. Lizzie and Dickie Stabler were gone for the summer and Kathleen was on break. He closed thr door behind hm and climbed the stairs, he did not hear Kathy or the baby and smiled. Not because Kathy was gone, but because her little brat wasn't making a squeak. Kathy was not the best woman in the world to screw around with... but she got the job done.

"And she thinks I actually care." He said out loud to no one, the bed was calling his name whether Kathy was in it or not. He was tired from a long day... long day. He used the bathroom before going into the bedroom and kicking off his shoes, he plopped down onto the bed and breathed in. When she got home from wherever she was... he'd be waiting.

**Twist much? Sorry it kind of went off trail BUT... there's a story here I promise. I am going somewhere with it. I was planning on writing a mindless story at first but then got into it too much.**


	4. She said she usually Don't

AN: OK so I know that I have a bunch of other stories that I'm totally neglecting buuuuut I need to update this fic again.... it's just too much fun to write!

"I didn't hurt him." Kathy had her head in her hands as Olivia sat across from her with pursed lips, "He must have fallen."

"Kathy who has been in your house? Anyone? What about Gracie, the new babysitter?"

"Did Elliot tell you about Gracie?" Kathy looked up at Olivia, her eyes cold as steel, "Well he told me about you." Kathy shook her head.

"Right now we're trying to figure out who hurt Eli, not what's going on between me and Elliot." Olivia narrowed her eyes, "Who... hurt my godson?"

"No one!"

"You're lying."

"No I am NOT." Kathy stood up and shoved her seat across the room, "I would never hurt my son!"

"I never said it was you, I need to know who you've let around Eli."

"What about Elliot? You know... my husband? Why is he not being questioned?"

"Oh he will be but you and I both know that Elliot would never touch Eli like that, EVER." Olivia lowered her voice and took a deep breath.

"You know how his temper is Olivia, why wouldn't it be Elliot?" Kathy was now sounding crazy and Olivia shook her head.

"You're just angry, I understand that." Olivia cleared her throat.

"Damn fucking straight I'm angry. He's my husband Olivia, MY husband!"

"Kathy-"

"No, we will do this now because it's had to happen one day and you fucking know it Olivia." Kathy's face was red, the fact that she was so upset did not shock Olivia, it did however make her nervous that Kathy was doing this in an interrogation room where the captain was probably looking in.

"Is there a problem here?" The captain came in just as if he had read Olivia's mind.

"Yes Don there is... your two detectives are sleeping together." Kathy said glaring at Olivia and the captain heaved a sigh.

"You're here to talk about what could have happened to your son... not Elliot or Olivia." But Olivia could tell that the captain believed her, "Now why don't you tell us where Eli got hurt huh?"

"I want my lawyer... this is just some crazy set up... Elliot knew that I would want full custody of Eli..." Kathy was shaking her head vigorously.

"Fine, you can wait for your lawyer in lock up." The captain looked at Olivia and she nodded. As Olivia was about to put the cuffs on Kathy to help her to the cell, Kathy pushed her away, but Olivia just cuffed her harder.

"You will tell us who hurt that baby. I know that you know." Olivia hissed to her.

"Did he make you scream?" Kathy muttered to Olivia.

"Shut up Kathy."

"He'll get sick of you. Just like he got sick of me, you think he really loves you?" Kathy was now talking loudly, "He will never love you like he loved me, never." Olivia threw her in he cell.

"Let me tell you something, I handle asses a lot worse then you so don't even try to psycho babble me." Olivia locked the cell and headed to the locker room where she rushed to the sink to wash her face off. Olivia knew that Kathy had just been fucking with her mind... but with the fears she was already having? Not a good thing...

"Liv." The captain stuck his head in.

"Yea captain?"

"I need to speak with you."

"Of course." Olivia turned the water off and looked at Captain Cragen who looked torn.

"Can I ask the obvious?" He looked her straight in the eye.

"What's the obvious?" Olivia played dumb.

"Is what Kathy said true? Are you and Elliot sleeping together?" For some reason Olivia felt like she was being confronted by a father as a teenager in the backseat of her boyfriends car.

"Last night we-"

"I don't- need details." The captain held up his hand, "I just want you to know that if this is just... some fling or-"

"It's not." Olivia insisted, "You know that El and I could never be together without being serious." Olivia stood her ground and the captain nodded.

"The rules in the handbook are clear... as long as the relationship does not interfere with the job... then there's nothing I can do about it."

"Do you have a problem with it?" Olivia asked him.

"Once Elliot is divorced officially and I get an invite to the wedding... we'll call it even." And with the captain left Olivia with a small smile on her face. Wedding... heh.... Olivia's eyes widened. Wedding? What the hell did that-

"Liv?" Elliot's voice was like a drug that muddled her thoughts and she saw him enter the locker room, "Liv." He saw her and ran over to her, taking her into his arms and she put her head between the crevice of his neck, the relief that washed over her was amazing. Elliot completely relaxed her and she held onto him with everything she had.

"Where's Eli?" Olivia asked him.

"Munch has him... Liv you look like hell, I love you but... are you OK?"

"You're wife is in lock up."

"Soon to be ex-wife thank you and you didn't answer my question." Elliot did not let go of her but kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered close.

"Kathy said a few things... it just... Cragen knows by the way." Olivia looked up at Elliot and he did not seem phased.

"Well good, I'm glad he knows and Kathy isn't talking huh? She's just trying to psych you out Liv... don't listen to her. She doesn't want us happy and as for Eli? Well-"

"I'm behind you one hundred percent. However Kathy is trying to blame you." Olivia bit her lip.

"Oh is she?"

"She's hiding something El." Olivia shook her head, "I don't know what.. or..." Olivia's eyes narrowed, "El, does Kathy have a boyfriend?" Olivia went alert.

"I don't know I haven't been to the house in... why?"

"Well if Kathy is dating... couldn't it possibly be a boyfriend or something?"

"Did you ask her?"

"Well no... it didn't even occur to me." Olivia pressed her head into his chest and Elliot stroked her hair.

"We'll get whoever hurt Eli... no one touches my kids."

"I don't know what to do." Olivia sighed. Elliot was still rubbing her back... his hands lowering every second. Olivia looked up at him and he stared down, as if reading her mind Elliot leaned down to kiss her and she squeezed her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth. Having sex in the locker room was ofcourse... something that had never happened before... but Olivia was not worried about it. She pulled Elliot's belt undone as he lifted her off of the ground and support her with his arms around her waist. Olivia allowed her slacks to slip off as Elliot pushed her down onto one of the tables in the locker room. The cot might have been more comfortable but Olivia didn't care. She raised her slender legs and wrapped then around Elliot's waist as he leaned over her and kissed her passionately.

Mmm." Olivia never made noise... but when it came to Elliot she could not help herself.

"I love how you feel around me." Elliot whispered to her as he began to slide himself inside her, he teased her at first... in just a little, then a little more...

"I need you now." Olivia bit his lip and he obliged, as he trusted into her deeply causing her to gasp. Olivia's legs squeezed him and she fell into ecstasy. Elliot did not just have sex with her, he didn't just go in and finish... no... he made love to her with all of his being. His whole body moved with hers, their breathing in sync as well as their bodies.

"Oh God Liv." Elliot groaned into her ear.

"Right there El... oh god... Oh..." Olivia began to close her eyes but then realized she didn't want to, she wanted to look up into his eyes as he made her feel this way. Elliot's eyes gazed into hers as their bodies stayed as one, holding onto him tighter Olivia felt her body begin to respond to him. Pulling him closer to her, grasping at his back he groaned as he began to come into her.

"You know how much you love me Liv?" Elliot asked her once they were both relaxed, Elliot stayed inside her as he looked down at her.

"Yeah..." Olivia smiled at him lazily and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Well I love you more then that." Elliot smiled down at her and she kissed him when he said this.

"OH GOD." A voice exclaimed and Olivia's eyes widened and Elliot froze, "You know... a hanger or something would have been nice... or a handcuff." It was Fin and Elliot cleared his throat.

"Don't look." Olivia held onto Elliot as he stood up. She climbed off of him sadly and grabbed for her pants.

"Trust me... I've seen enough...." Fin had turned around, "Just tell me when..." Olivia could feel herself blush and she saw Elliot buckling his belt.

"OK." Elliot cleared his throat once they were both dressed and Fin turned around cautiously.

"Well.. first of all congrats on the... uh... well... I'll never eat at this table ever again." Fin broke the ice.

"I am so sorry you had to walk in on that." Olivia said truthfully,

"Well I would have rather walked in on you two out of all honesty..." Fin glanced over at Elliot who looked awkward.

"What's up man?"

"What's going on?" Olivia tried not to laugh at how they were acting.

"I just need something from my locker...and um... I'll be out of here."

"I was just leaving anyway," Olivia and Elliot left the locker room and she looked over at the cell, Kathy was sitting in there crying.

"Who have you been seeing Kathy?" Elliot asked her as he and Olivia headed over to the cell, Elliot's hand pinkie entwined with Olivia's.

"Why the hell do you care?" Kathy had fire in her eyes and Elliot inhaled deeply.

"I really don't care Kathy, I do care about my son though." Elliot looked over at John Munch who was trying to show Eli his computer but all Eli was interested in was the mouse.

"He's sick, he needs to go home." Kathy pretended to not hear Elliot.

"Oh he's going home alright, not to your home but-" Olivia started.

"You think he's going to your home? Heh, like I said... don't let the same thing happen to me." Kathy lowered her voice and Elliot looked at Olivia.

"Don't listen to her Liv, she's kind of crazy." Elliot paused to look at Kathy, "Now who the hell have you been seeing? Do you even care about Eli at all?"

"He's my son of course I care!"

"Then tell us who has been around him!" Elliot raised his voice.

"I want my lawyer!" Kathy demanded and turned to face the wall.

"Come here Liv." Elliot took her hand completely in his and they walked over to their desks, "Now since I still have a key to the house I'm going to go there."

"But what about Eli?" Olivia asked.

"I called Maureen, she's coming to take care of him. I'm going to the house Liv... and you're coming with me."

"Well let's go... maybe we'll find the sleaze who did this to Eli in the kitchen."

"I can only hope." Elliot handed Olivia her jacket and she took it but he did not let go.

"El..." Olivia smirked as he leaned over to kiss her softly.

"Ok... we can go." Elliot smiled at her.

**In my Fictional defense... Olivia slept with Cassidy in season One and Elliot lost his mind in season Eight when he tripped and kissed Dani Beck (his partner) So in my book? El and Liv can TOTALLY be together. So there... hah.**


	5. But shawty know that she want

AN: After I update this I'm going to update a few others, bare with me... this fic is just too freaking fun to write!!!!!!!!!

Elliot and Olivia got to the house in no time.

"Got your gun?" Olivia asked him and he smirked.

"Which one?" He teased her.

"Well I know you've got that one El, I meant the metal one?" She rolled her eyes at the man she loved.

"Yup," Elliot leaned over to kiss her but she held back, "What?" Elliot asked her looking hurt.

"Let's go get this ass hole and then we can work with your other gun..." Olivia got out of the car, leaving Elliot with a forming hard on. He got out of the car and put an arm up to stop Olivia when he saw an unknown car in the parking lot.

"Ugly ass car." Elliot muttered and Olivia chuckled, "You'd think she wouldn't insult me by-"

"El?" Olivia cleared her throat and he snapped back.

"Right, come on Liv." He walked in front of her, bracing himself for whatever or whomever he might find. The door was unlocked and he could feel a heaviness in his chest, "Ready?" He asked her and she nodded. Elliot opened the door slowly, trying not to make a sound and it worked. The two entered the house, staying as quiet as mice. There was a sound that came from upstairs and Elliot looked over at Olivia who bit her lip.

"Let's go." Olivia passed him and he was close behind.

"You're where?" A man's voice growled, Elliot pulled Olivia close to him and behind him so she was shielded, "Fuck if I know how the kid got the marks... oh it was nothing Kathy, he needed a lesson.... so what is this your phone call or something? Well why the fuck did you call me? Yeah.... OK... look I don't give a shit if that kid is my son... your ass hole husband is too stupid to know that it isn't his kid... that's why you're divorcing him... well that too... no I'm not coming down there... why? Because I'm fucking sick of this shit... well let social services take him! Fine... I'll post bail if you need it." A phone flipped closed and Elliot was seeing red. Eli was not his... the baby he had fathered and so proudly adored was not his son?

"El." Olivia whispered when she saw him clench his fists, "You go-" But Olivia had no time to finish her sentence because the man who had been on the phone had left the bedroom and come into the hallway.

"Well if it isn't the dumb ass in the flesh." The man's hair was practically gone and he had a shiny face making it look like he had never showered in his life, "Come to arrest me... detective?"

"Or kill you, either one works for me." Elliot pulled his gone out and the man held up his hands snickering.

"Now you can't just come into this house and just... kill me." That was when the man looked at Olivia, "Well whose this?"

"You're worst nightmare in a stylish shirt, now get down." Olivia pulled her own gun.

"Wow... that's a nice gun... I've got one myself." Before he could grab it Elliot had taken a shot as well as Olivia. He was hit in the leg and fell to the ground.

"Fucking son of bitch." He screamed.

"You deserved a lot worse, shut up." Olivia began to climb the steps but Elliot grabbed her.

"No!" Elliot pulled her behind him as a gun was raised, the bullet did not hit Olivia... no, it hit Elliot.

"NO!" Olivia screamed and called in for a bus and back up as she looked at Elliot's wound.

"Don't even think about it." The man told her as he lifted his gun again.

"Look you don't want to shoot me ok? You are already in deep shit for abusing Eli Stabler and also for assaulting a cop." Olivia was livid, she bent down next to Elliot to keep him from going down the stairs, "El? Look at me." Olivia could see he was out cold and she glared at the man who was responsible.

"What's your name?" She asked him wth a hardness in her voice that did not do her feelings justice.

"Cleveland." He hissed at her, gun still pointed.

"What's your REAL name?"

"That is my real name you fucking bitch... is he dead yet?" Sirens were heard and Olivia looked at Cleveland who was struggling to get up despite his hurt leg, taking the opportunity Olivia pulled her gun and shot him square in the arm.

"AH!" He screamed out, dropping his gun.

"I want you alive you fucking piece of puke, so you can rot." Uniforms filed into the house and ran past Olivia and Elliot to take down Cleveland. Two medics rushed in to get Elliot.

"Is he going to be OK?" Olivia asked them.

"Too soon to tell, we gotta get him to a hospital stat." The older medic hooked Elliot up to the stretched and Olivia ran after them.

"I'm coming." She told them and got in, holding Elliot's still warm hand. He was given oxygen and something for the pain, once they got to the hospital, Olivia paced in the waiting room waiting on Fin.

"Ms. Benson?" A nurse came out.

"Is he OK? Is he awake? Please tell me he's-"

"He's in recovery, the bullet grazed right below the shoulder blade, he's fine." The nurse smiled at her in warmth, "Would you like to see him? He's been asking for you."

"Please." Olivia sniffled from tears of relief, Elliot was OK... oh thank god he was OK. She was shown to his room and the moment she saw him she ran to him, laying her head against his and he rubbed her back with his good arm, "God... I thought-"

"I'm ok Liv... I'm OK and so are you," Elliot kissed her softly as she cried.

"You took a bullet for me you idiot." Olivia said through her tears.

"Yes I did." Elliot kissed her ear.

"Now I'm falling in love with you even more." Olivia stared into his eyes and he smiled at her.

"I'll give you two a few minutes." The nurse left and closed the door behind her. Olivia took the opportunity to kiss him and he happily kissed her back, she felt his good arm snake around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kissing was so passionate that Olivia was practically on top of him.

"I need you Liv." Elliot breathed into her ear.

"Mm." Olivia gave into him and found herself climbing on top of him, avoiding his hurt shouder. Elliot pulled her down on him and she found her way under his covers, the hospital gown was easy access and she loved it. Elliot was ready for her and she undid her pants, realizing she needed to buy more skirts... slipping her pants off of her legs Elliot reached down to open her legs slightly so he count enter her with ease. Olivia decided the best way to do this was to sit up on him and he gasped as she tightened around him. Not caring if anyone walked in Olivia began to move back and forth on him, she threw her head back as he massaged her breasts through her shirt with his one good hand. Olivia's breath began to get rapid and Elliot thrust up, removing his hand from her breasts and pulling her down on him.

"I love it when you do that." Elliot's voice was husky, "You're so damn warm Olivia."

"Oh El..." Olivia bit her lip as she grasped at his chest, trying to hold on but all she found was the bed, using all of her weight she lifted up barely off of him and went back down causing him to close his eyes and groan. His heart machine was beeping rapidly as Olivia did this a few more times and finally Elliot could not help himself. Grabbing her hip he lifted up so the impact of his arrival made it even better for Olivia and she moaned despite herself. After coming with him she felt much better.

"I love you so much Liv." Elliot told her and she grinned down at him.

"I love you too." Olivia got off of him but laid down next to him, holding onto his waist, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I want to always be able to hold you." Elliot told her and she pulled him closer.

"Then never let me go..." She grinned lazily.

"You going to sleep Liv?" Elliot asked her sounding amused.

"Just resting my eyes." Olivia told him, keeping her eyes closed.

"Mind if I rest mine with you?" Elliot whispered to her and she shook her head in response.

"Close your eyes El... you need your rest." And so he did, the pair fell asleep, never once letting go of one another.

..........SVU................SVU...............EO................SVU................EO

"So you're sure you feel fine?" The captain asked Elliot as they sat in his office, Elliot had a sling on and Olivia was sitting next to him.

"I'm sure, just a scratch." Elliot nodded.

"I heard the news." The captain sighed.

"About..." Olivia inquired.

"Eli." The captain paused, "Elliot I'm so sorry."

"What happens to him now?" Elliot was not happy with the fact that it had all been a lie but he still loved Eli, that had been his son, blood or not.

"Since Kathy has been charged with child endangerment... I'm afraid that Eli will go into the system-"

"No." Elliot replied firmly.

"No." Olivia repeated.

"Unless Elliot... you would be willing to be responsible for him... you are after all on his birth certificate as his father so I see no reason to-"

"Of course I'll do it." Elliot looked at Olivia who smiled at him.

"We'll do it." Olivia corrected him.

"OK then." The captain stood up and went to open his door, "Bring him in." A lady from social services walked in, Eli in her arms. Noticing his father's hurt arm he reached out for Olivia who gladly took him into her lap.

"Go home you too... put Eli down and take the day easy." The captain ordered, not believing how fast that were gone.


	6. But she don't wanna seem like she's Easy

AN: Sorry for the delay guys, I'm filming a movie right now and I am not going to be able to update alot but have been writing here and there. Sorry for the wait!!

Olivia and Elliot headed to a toy store downtown to pick up a few things for Eli. Understanding Elliot not wanting to go back to that house, she agreed to pick some things up for her apartment.

"Oh El look at the stuffed monkey!" Olivia cooed as she held onto Eli who grabbed the Monkey's ears, "Do you want this silly monkey? Yeah?" Not even looking at the price Olivia picked up the stuffed toy and handed it to Eli.

"Liv's going to spoil you little man, get used to it." Elliot ruffled the boys hair and Eli just smiled up at him.

"Let's see... we need a crib... one of those cribs that can turn into a toddler bed, we need some clothes... toys of course... high chair..." Elliot watched her bounce Eli on her hip as she walked around the store, watching them with a feeling of... fulfillment. Olivia always wanted children and she would make a great mom... then something occurred to Elliot. Would they have a child of their own at some point? Nothing would make Elliot more happy to give Olivia what she had always wanted.

"Liv?" Elliot walked up behind her slipping his arms around her, causing her to stop walking.

"Yes El?" Olivia asked sounding content.

"You've thought about having kids... right?"

"Oh El... now is not the time... we have a child at the moment... in a way." Olivia smiled down at Eli, "Sure it was kind of fast but hey... look at him."

"Sweetheart... I'm being serious." Elliot insisted and she turned around to him.

"Of course I want kids El and one day maybe..."

"Oh he's so adorable!" A saleswoman exclaimed coming over to Elliot and Olivia.

"Thanks." Olivia and Elliot said in unison.

"Is there anything I can help you two with?" As if forgetting the conversation Olivia began to tell the clerk what they needed and an hour later they were back at Olivia's apartment, Eli had been put down in Olivia's bed and they were now assembling his playpen.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you know how to do this... these instructions are hell." Olivia blew some hair that had fallen in her face.

"Once this thing is done, I'll make us some sandwiches are something." Elliot offered.

"You're too good to me." Olivia teased him.

"Is that so? Because I beg to differ."

"Ugh my neck." Olivia groaned, rubbing the back of it.

"You OK?" Elliot asked her, setting down a screwdriver.

"Yeah... just... stiff neck is all." Olivia shrugged, wincing.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Elliot smirked, gazing at her exposed neck and Olivia opened her eyes at him.

"Eli is... El...we can't..."

"He will be asleep for the next two hours... which gives me time... to..." Elliot made his way over to where she was sitting and could see her eyes get hazy with lust, "take care of that for you." Elliot began to kiss her neck and she moaned in pleasure from his lips. Elliot had never wanted a woman so much in his life, when it came to Olivia all he wanted was all of her. He would devour her if it were possible. Olivia's hands run through his hair and he was now gently guiding her to the floor.

"Oh..." Olivia sighed as Elliot nibbled on her collarbone before teasing her neckline with his tongue.

"Liv..." Elliot reached a hand down to her soft spot and entered one... then two fingers into her as his thumb rubbed against her clit, causing her to squirm under him. She was under his spell and that was how he liked it. Elliot felt her run a finger down his chest and then found the zipper to his pants, she undid them and did not pull him out but her hand disappeared underneath the fabric. He was already ready for her when she ran a finger up his shaft causing him to shiver, his fingers moving faster.

"You know just how to touch me." Olivia wheezed and he engulfed her mouth with his, moaning into his mouth her thumb grazed over the tip of his head and he felt like he was about to burst.

"As much as I love your hand... I need something else." Elliot could feel how wet he had gotten her and it was turning him on second by second.

"Mmm." Olivia responded and he kept rubbing her until she was bucking her hips up at him, Elliot lowered his mouth onto her as she was on the verge of coming. His fingers hitting her G spot and his tongue now sucking on her clit she came so hard he thought she would wake Eli up with her moaning. Olivia then went limp, her hand did not but her body fell and that was when Elliot threw his pants off. Olivia had somehow gotten hers off and Elliot lifted her legs so her ankles rested on his shoulders as he looked down as he began to enter her. Slowly at first, he was teasing her and she seemed to love it. Elliot watched himself glide into her an inch... glide out.... glided in more, Olivia had her hands on his hips and he loved the way she was trying to control him.

"I need to feel all of you." Olivia looked up at him, holding her legs up over him, he widened them slightly, opening her a little more as he felt her walls tighten, "El?" Olivia gasped out. Elliot, not wanting to torture her anymore, plunged deep into her and she got a satisfied grin on her lips, "That's it..." She looked up at him, not cutting off contact as he thrust into her, feeling her juices mix with his.

"I love the way you take me in," Elliot deepened the thrust and she gasped, clutching his waist now.

"Love me El... show me." Olivia whispered to him and he began to move his hips in circular motions, feeling Olivia wrap more snug around him. They were a perfect match and he loved her more then ever, taking her ankles in his hands he lowered her legs to wrap around him as he pressed himself down on top of her and she began to breathe more rapidly.

"I'm going to show you Liv..." Elliot whispered into her ear, he felt her legs squeeze him and his erection was getting more swollen as he was climbing....

"Oh El." Olivia began to come and he held her close to him, feeling her whole body tremble in orgasmic waves below him. Tightening around him, Elliot willed himself to keep going. He wasn't done giving her the pleasure that she deserved so much, he didn't want to be done. Keeping on going he pressed into her as deep as he could and she began to climax over and over again. When he could see that he body was about to be nothing more then mush, that was when he released without warning her and her eyes widened, she grasped his shoulders and he had never come so much in his life. He thought her would never stop coming but eventually when he felt the last bit spurt out, he kissed Olivia and then laid his head down next to hers. Olivia had a content smile on her faces as he traced her lips with his finger..

"You always amaze me." Olivia sighed into him.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah..."

" WAHA AHA." Eli began to scream, causing Elliot and Olivia to come out of their trance.

"Hang on little guy!" Elliot called out, getting dressed quickly as Olivia did the same. She had gotten to it first, then ran to her room where Eli was in her bed, his face red, grabbing his ear.

"Ouch... Lib... ouch." Eli whimpered to her and she pulled him up, putting a hand to his head and her eyes widened.

"El he's burning up." Olivia handed Eli to Elliot and he felt the boys forehead. Elliot didn't care if Eli was not HIS paternity wise because as the man who was always there for the little boy he was his father.

"I'll give him some Tylenol." Elliot took Eli into the kitchen and opened the cabinet that had been made for him.

"Is he going to be OK?" Olivia asked, worry written all over her face.

"He should be." Elliot gave Eli some liquid Tylenol and then rocked El.

"We need to keep a close eye on him." Olivia put in and Elliot nodded.

"We can do that..."

"I'm going to put some music on for him." Olivia went over to her stereo and picked out a classical music album. Elliot took Eli to the couch where he sat down with the toddler who was finally calming down. Olivia had turned on Mozart and came to sit next to them.

"Lib?" Eli looked at her.

"What is it baby?" Olivia took his hand.

"Want to lay... lay on you... daddy... want to lay on you... daddy." Eli looked at her and she smiled at the babies sweetness. Olivia got closer to Elliot so Eli had Olivia and Elliot both to lay on. In no time the three were all sound asleep, Eli in Elliot's arms but his head in Olivia's lap, Olivia's head nestled between Elliot's head and shoulders... it would have been a perfect picture... but no one was there to take one... shame....

OK so this was a short chapter!!!

Gotta go work on lines.

Love you guys.


End file.
